


L'amour au temps de la nouvelle peste

by malurette



Category: Plaire Aimer et Courir Vite (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, HIV/AIDS Crisis, M/M, ohgos yet another issue fic i'm sorry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Ça n'est plus juste personnel dans ces circonstances.
Relationships: Arthur/Jacques
Kudos: 1





	L'amour au temps de la nouvelle peste

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** L'amour au temps de la nouvelle peste  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Plaire Aimer et Courir vite  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Arthur(/Jacques)  
>  **Genre :** chara study?  
>  **Gradation :** PG+ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Christophe Honoré, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** aids day  
>  **Avertissements :** déprimant ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Arthur croyait accepter son identité sans problème. Pour lui c'est d'abord quelque chose de très personnel et il n'a pas de problème avec. Il le prend bien. Ça fait longtemps qu'il trouve les garçons beaux et attirants, il ne va pas se mentir, et pas se dégoûter non plus ; pourquoi ? C'est d'ailleurs tellement formidable une fois qu'il a découvert combien l appréciait les plaisirs de la chair, une fois qu'il a rencontré cet homme avec qui il envisage l'amour...   
Et il ne voit pas pourquoi ça devrait être un secret ; ça n'a rien de honteux. Il a aussi la chance d'avoir des amis qui l'acceptent tel quel, ou en tout cas disent l'accepter. 

Simplement, il n'a pas encore appréhendé toutes les ramifications de son identité dans les circonstances actuelles. Oh, il a déjà été témoin du mépris, voire de la haine. Contre d'autres, de façon théorique, encore jamais directement contre lui. Il sait, ou croit savoir, ce qui l'attend, et se pense prêt à faire face. Il n'aura pas honte, il ne se laissera pas abattre. 

Mais il n'appréhende pas encore le paysage social, politique et sanitaire. Comment l'épidémie et ses ravages changent la face du monde, la façon dont ça les affecte tous : ceux qui sont malades, ceux qui seront malades, ceux... tous, absolument tous, qui connaissent et perdront des malades. Et lui aussi. 

Comment admettre, alors qu'il l'a à peine rencontré, qu'il va devoir perdre bientôt l'homme qu'il aime ? Et que ça ne sera le seul, seulement le premier ?


End file.
